Certain as the sun
by Naie
Summary: Hi!! Ah finally amongst my fanfic family again!! (I love you guys!) I wrote my new story, it's about oz soldiers I like it! please if you read it, give me your imput, I want to be a better writer and the only way I can change is through you good people's


hey!! I finally finished another story! It's short and different from what I usually do, but I thought it was an intriguing idea so I decided to pursue it! I don't have a lot of time but I won't leave witout my admitances...  
  
I don't own gundam wing, I ignored malcom, I thought about killing the girl that is going to the dance with fling, I might just write a story about it, my best friend is a tree, I search hungerly for gundam wing fans that I can share my fanfics with, I am listening to my brand spanking new gundam wing cd at the moment. I am wearing a dress and leather boots at the moment, I'm waiting to go to church! thats all...for now  
  
  
  
  
Its amazing how your life can change in an instant. The dark sky turns gold with the rising sun in a matter of minutes, you could miss it with a blink. The sun dawns early on the base and gleams off the mobile suits, wet with the morning's dew. "Isn't it wonderful, shay? Our future is all right there, as certain as the sun." Wins sighs. She brushes a strand of her hair out of her beautiful eyes and gets up with a groan, straightening her oz uniform. "We'd better get going" She laughs softly and takes my hand, pulling me away from the suits. Piloting is my life and she knows that, but breakfast is good too. After we eat we assemble for orders. It seems we have to attack the gundams, I feel Wins shift uneasily. I take her shaky hand "everything will be okay" I say and squeeze it, it feels cold and clammy. Obviously the old jinx is running through her head, as it is mine, and the rest of the company's "Those who see a gundam will not live to tell about it." I sigh, nothing will happen to Wins and I'll make sure of it. That night we are down by the beach, the sun is setting. "Wins?" I ask as I take her hand "yeah?" she looks at me quizzically and I feel a flush coming on, but I have to go through with this. "Will you marry me?" I ask pulling the ring out of the pocket of my jeans.   
  
A surprised look fades into a grin "of course I will!" she throws her arms around me and I bury my face in my new bride-to-be's hair. The next day I reluctantly pull on my uniform, today is the day I have to go into battle. We are all stationed in our suits around the base but the enemy never shows up, and around midnight the order is called off. I wipe the sweat off my brow and pull the suit back into the hanger, I stop at the bench on the hill on the way to my dormitory. "Wins?" I ask softly as I watch her long hair blow in the soft night wind. The moon illuminates her face and she looks absolutely beautiful. I feel an overwhelming feeling of unworthiness, that such a beautiful creature would love me. She turns and smiles "hello, come sit with me" she is obviously very tired from our experience today, I can see it in her eyes. We don't speak, it's not an awkward silence, but one that is soft and warm that falls over people who are totally comfortable around eachother. I find her hand "beautiful night" I whisper, I feel her head bob in agreement. She haunts my dreams that night, and when I am rudely awakened at four in the morning I groan. There are alarms going off everywhere, my groggy mind registers that the enemy must have attacked. I snap awake and pull on my uniform, everything seems to be going in slow motion. I just can't get to Wins room fast enough.  
  
I run through her door only to find she is not there. I take off towards the storage facility, there she is almost into her mobile suit. "Shay" she says softly as I take her down. She pulls me into a passionate kiss "hmm, it can't be as bad as all that! C'mon we'll be fine, our future still stands in front of us, as certain as the sun" I whisper in her ear, she pulls away and jumps up onto the suit. "Just be careful, my Shay" she calls as she gets into the cockpit, I do the same. We're supposed to attack the enemy at the south side of the base, when I see them I freeze. They are huge and clearly dominating the situation, there are 4 of them 01, 02, 03, and 04. I see Wins' suit go towards 04 and I follow, I see 04 raise his blade and so does she, she only gets in a few shots before the blade slices her suit in half, a large explosion follows. A quick death at the hands of a gundam, suddenly it registers…tears stream down my face as I attack the suit with all I've got. "You bastard!" I scream hysterically as I go in for the kill, 04 is surprised by my attack he doesn't seem to be ready for me. I almost had him, 03 showered me with bullets and the battle was lost. As I lay there bleeding I thought about our future, for the instant that was my last, our ruined lives together. In my last moments I vowed vengeance that I did not know how to get, the sky turned from blue to gold, as I died.   
  
Please review, if you went through all the trouble to read it you might as well  



End file.
